Como Hacer a Rin Enrojecer
by piuxel
Summary: Era un sábado a la tarde, Rin y Len Kagamine estaban aburridos, y Dios sabe que eso nunca trae nada bueno. One-shot.


Hola! Cómo andan? Espero que bien. Antes que nada, yo soy argentina :B Por eso este one-shot lo escribí en mi uso de la lengua, porque tengo mucho miedo de que si escribo en neutro, lo haga mal. Em… si no te gusta, bueno, si querés salí xD Y si te gusta/no te molesta, bienvenido/a ^^

Disclaimer: Si me perteneciera Vocaloid, no solo serían conocidos en Japón, chicos :C

BTW, lo que está en cursiva (_o sea, así_) son los pensamientos de los personajes, en este caso, solo de Len. Lo demás esta normal.

Como hacer a Rin enrojecer

Era un sábado a la tarde, Rin y Len Kagamine estaban aburridos, y Dios sabe que eso nunca trae nada bueno. Ninguno de los integrantes del grupo Vocaloid se encontraban en casa, estaban o dando un concierto, o saliendo con sus parejas o amigos (si, incluso Piko, el más reciente y tímido integrante).

Los gemelos estaban en su cuarto, haciendo tiempo. Rin estaba tirada en su cama, leyendo mangas, mientras que Len se encontraba recostado en el suelo, revoleando y atrapando una pelotita, totalmente aburrido.

De repente, tira la pelota lejos y se sienta. Buscando algo que hacer, vio a su hermana aun leyendo, mordiéndose el labio con cara soñadora, y prestó atención a lo que estaba leyendo; era el segundo tomo de un manga llamado 'Ouran Host Club' (el primero, Len supuso, era el que estaba al lado de ella), y en la tapa se mostraban dos chicos, uno castaño y otro rubio… y se le ocurrió una manera de des aburrirse.

Puso sus brazos sobre el borde de la cama de su hermana, aun sentado en el suelo, y su mentón sobre ellos:

- Rin – la aludida limito a levantar la vista de su lectura

- Qué?- preguntó, secamente. Len sonrió perezosamente y la miro al rostro

- Sos muy linda.

- Oh, gracias- dijo simplemente, y volvió a la lectura.

Desconcertado por su reacción, Len frunció un poco el ceño.

- Rin- repitió, esta vez algo más fuerte. Ella volvió a levantar la vista, con una mirada interrogatoria.

- Esa ropa te favorece mucho. – tenia de nuevo una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta vez la miraba a los ojos.

- Esto? – la joven se miró a si misma- es lo que llevo todos los días, pero bueno, gracias, Len.- vio la mirada de desilusión en su rostro y adivino sus intenciones – Mira si lo que pretendes es hacerme ruborizar, vas a tener hacer más esfuerzo, eh.

Cuando rin volvió a su lectura, el rubio hizo un puchero, pero prosiguió:

- De hecho, pienso que te hace ver increíblemente sexy.

Levantó la vista, sorprendida, de su manga, y Len pudo ver en su rostro que intentaba contener un sonrojo. _Así que por ahí pasaba la cosa._

- B-bueno, gracias.

- Esa posición en la que estas acostada es increíblemente sugerente, sabias? – mientras decía esto, se subió a la cama y tenía una mirada de diversión perversa en sus ojos claros. – Igual me gusta.- diciendo esto, se sentó sobre sus piernas. Rin se asemejaba a una frutilla cada vez más, y Len podía oler su victoria cerca.

- Me encantaría poder acariciar todo tu cuerpo hasta hacerte causar escalofríos – le susurró al oído, ya encima de ella- y olés endemoniadamente bien. – susurro en su cuello. Diciendo esto, le dio tres besos en éste, el último mordisqueando un poco para dar el toque final. Podía sentir la temperatura del rostro de Rin aun desde su posición, y se sonrió, reteniendo una carcajada. De repente, se levantó porque escucho el ruido de gente llegando a la casa. Se acomodó la ropa, y salió con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, como quien no quiere la cosa, dejando a una enojada Rin en la cama.

La cena estaba yendo en paz, Luka estaba contando acerca de su concierto, mientras que Gakupo la observaba con una sonrisa.

-Y Rin? – Le preguntó Miku en un susurro – Ya leíste Ouran? Ya te diste cuenta que twincest es wincest?

Rin le respondió con una mirada tenebrosa, que Miku imagino con sombras y un rayo alrededor. Aun con esa mirada, la rubia se volvió hacia su plato, y Miku se quedó con la incógnita de qué había pasado.

Kaito hablaba animadamente de su tarde con la chica de pelo aguamarino, aunque sospechaba que Len no le prestaba atención.

- Y qué hiciste vos, Len? Te aburriste?

- No -El rubio sonrió de costado – De hecho, descubrí un juego nuevo.

- En serio? Cual?

- Hacer ruborizar a Rin – respondió, como si estuviera hablando del clima. _Y creo que lo voy a hacer seguido a partir de ahora._


End file.
